The purpose of this study is to compare two types of nutrition care provided to women with gestational diabetes (GDM) by registered dietitians. The study will answer the question: Does nutrition care delivered according to new nutrition practice guidelines result in better pregnancy outcomes than usual nutrition care delivered according to new practice guidelines provided by registered dietitians?